


Taco Tuesday

by xivz



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agatha is a pillow princess, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Agatha Wellbelove, Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Girls Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, aro/ace spec character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xivz/pseuds/xivz
Summary: I’m not quite sure how I ended up on my back, with my legs spread and no trousers on. Ginger and I had been arguing—playfully. We were going to go out for our weekly taco’s, but, then, somehow... we wound up in my bedroom.
Relationships: Agatha Wellbelove/Ginger
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	Taco Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you **[Coolcoolcool_nodoubt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolcoolcool_nodoubt/pseuds/Coolcoolcool_nodoubt)** for being my awesome beta.
> 
> HAPPY TUESDAY. Go out and get some tacos.

I’m not quite sure how I ended up on my back, with my legs spread and no trousers on. Ginger and I had been arguing—playfully. We were going to go out for our weekly taco’s, but, then, somehow _..._ we wound up in my bedroom. 

Her skin is soft where my hands rub at her arms and shoulders, and I marvel at the feel of it. Simon was soft too, and warm, but Ginger isn’t scalding hot like he was; she’s comfortable, familiar. Her scent is enveloping me, as sweet as honey, and as warm as cinnamon. I could drown in it.

Her hair is up in a bun, and I mourn the fact that I won’t be able to touch it while it’s down in all of its curly glory.

We’ve never done this before. We’ve kissed in the past, mostly because we can and because I wanted to—kind of. I’m not sure if I’m attracted to Ginger, but I do know that this feels nice. I like the physical feel of her plump mouth on mine and the taste of her tongue on the back of my teeth. 

I like that she wants me.

“Let’s take this off,” Ginger says while pulling away from me and tugging at the hem of my t-shirt. Her mouth is swollen from our kissing and my biting it. She’s in nothing but a plain nude coloured bra and matching pants; the swell of her breasts leave me curious. 

I allow her to strip me, and now I’m in nothing but my mismatched pants and sheer bralette. I try to stay in the moment as Ginger stares at my nipples, which are already pebbled. 

“Jesus, Ags,” Ginger swears before leaning forward and taking one of my nipples into her mouth. 

_“Oh!”_ I moan lowly at the electric feel that seems to come from her mouth and teeth and the material of my bralette all at once, rubbing against what is a very sensitive part of my body. I’ve never touched my breasts more than necessary, I never realized that they could provide this much pleasure. 

Ginger’s hand reaches for my other breast and plays with my nipple, rubbing over it softly and causing me to melt into my sheets. My legs fall open even further on either side of her and I can’t help but pant at the feeling. It’s so unexpectedly _good._

I’m unsure what to do with my hands, so I rub at Ginger’s back as she kisses at the valley between my breasts and goes from one pink nipple to the other. I squeeze my knees on her hips as she blows cool air on me after laving and leaving hot saliva behind. 

Aleister fucking Crowley. 

My clit is throbbing at the feel of this, and my heart is beating wildly throughout my body. 

Ginger stops teasing me and grins as she peels my bralette off, and then removes her bra. 

Her skin is such a lovely shade of brown, and her nipples are just a bit darker and large. (Larger than mine at least, but her chest size is bigger than mine too.) I’m not sure what to do with myself, or my hands, but I reach forward to touch them. To feel the weight of them in my palm. They’re too big to fit in my hands; there’s so much left, but it’s not too different than what I’m familiar with. 

I rub my thumbs over the peak of her nipples, flicking my nails over them, and watching with wonder as Ginger throws her head back and moans. The sound is rich and low, and not what I expected it to sound like at all. 

Ginger is biting her lower lip and grinning at me as I massage and pinch and roll her nipples, mindful to remain gentle because I know how sensitive that area can be. 

She places one of her hands on my own exposed breasts and copies what I’m doing to her, but her other hand, the free one, is roaming down my body until it reaches my damp pants. She doesn’t delve right in, instead, she rubs over the material—over me—softly, causing me to shiver as sparks of pleasure make their way up my core. 

“This alright?” Ginger asks me. 

I nod, but I can’t seem to stay in the moment. The sun is shining happily through my window and lighting Ginger up in the best of ways. She’s always been beautiful, but at this moment she’s ethereal. And the sounds that tumble out of her mouth cause my stomach to clench. 

“Agatha,” Ginger says, her hands both resting on my stomach now, her palms hot against me. “Look at me.”

I do. I look up at her, with her hazel eyes and her freckles and her supple breasts. Her thighs are soft and smooth against my legs and I’m not sure if I want to feel more of her or not. Ginger is one of my closest friends in America, and I’m not romantically attracted to her in the slightest. Yet, the idea of trying to have sex with her, it’s enticing. I want to. I want to see what will happen, I want to know if it’ll feel good. 

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Ginger says. She’s careful to keep her hands still where they rest. “This doesn’t have to mean anything either, I’m okay with that.”

“Are you?” I ask, “okay with it being just a one-time thing?”

Ginger smiles softly, “we’re best friends, Ags. I’ll be okay.”

“I don’t want to hurt your feelings,” I say as I push myself up onto my elbows. 

“Oh my God, you won’t,” Ginger says as she rolls her eyes.

“Are you sure?” I ask as I peer up at her from beneath my lashes. My hair is tickling my shoulders and back like this. I lean forward and press a kiss to her left nipple before poking my tongue out and licking it. 

“I’m sure,” Ginger gasps. “We’re doing this?”

“Yeah,” I say before taking her nipple into my mouth. The texture is a little different as I suckle on it and press my tongue against the tip. 

Ginger hums and then gently pushes me back down onto the bed. “Have you ever been with a girl before?”

“No,” I answer. I haven’t been with _anyone_ before. Three years of dating Simon and the farthest we ever went was a chaste kiss and the occasional hand-holding. I wasn’t interested in going further and neither was he. (In retrospect, his obsession with Baz really should have been a red flag.)

“Is there anything you don’t want me to do?” Ginger asks.

“No,” I say, “I won’t know what I don’t like if I don’t try it.”

She nods and smiles warmly at me. She’s so beautiful, she’s probably one of the prettiest people that I have ever met. 

“May I take your undies off?” Ginger asks. 

“Yeah,” I say, and I’m suddenly so thankful that I went and got a bikini wax only a few days prior. I hadn’t known that anyone was going to see me naked, but I’m in a swimsuit so often these days that having hairless skin is just a habit now. 

Her soft hands trace their way down my ribs as she leans forward to kiss me again. Her fingers are tracing idle patterns on my thighs where they’re bracketed on either side of her. Her nails scrape lightly and cause me to shiver. She hooks her fingers under the flimsy material of my pants and drags them off of my body, dropping them to the side of the bed and then pressing kisses along my inner thighs as she settles onto her belly.

Ginger lifts my knees over her shoulders and I stare up at my ceiling with my hands beside my head, unsure what to do or where this is going. (I can _guess,_ but my knowledge of anything is limited.) 

“Just say the word, and I’ll stop,” Ginger says softly, her hands are on a part of my body that no one aside from my doctor has ever touched. Which is such an unsexy thought that it tempers my initial arousal. 

“I will,” I say, resting back on my elbows to look down at her. 

Ginger is spreading me apart and my face feels as if it’s on fire.

“You’re so pink,” Ginger comments. 

I flop back onto my pillow, not saying anything in response. What can someone say to that? I feel a little embarrassed, but it's nothing to be embarrassed about and my feelings are a jumbled mess pressing down on my chest. I can hear my heart hammering away in my ears.

“Relax,” Ginger says, but it’s hardly above a whisper. I can feel her breath ghost over me, and then—and then—

It doesn’t feel anything like I ever thought it’d feel like; not that I had any expectations. 

“Gently!” I gasp as her tongue flicks across the most sensitive part of my body almost harshly. 

She complies, lessening the pressure, and then suddenly—suddenly—

“ _F_ _uck_ ,” I whine. 

It's better than good, it's—I can't properly describe—

I’m trembling, my stomach clenching and unclenching as Ginger does wicked things with her tongue and teeth; it leaves me as nothing more than a puddle on the sheets. I’m making noises that I never have before, and I’m fisting at my pillow as my hips move on their own accord towards her hot mouth. And she let’s me for a bit before forcing me to stop with a placement of her hands.

I cup my breasts and squeeze, trying to recreate the sensations from earlier, and pinch at my nipples. I feel myself become hot—hotter than I’ve felt so far. Almost unbearably so.

Ginger nibbles on my clit and suckles on it gently, which has me letting go of myself and reaching to hold onto my headboard as tightly as possible. My knees keep trying to pinch, but her hands firmly keep them apart as she keeps going. 

“ _Oh God_ ,” I say—it’s a mantra that I can’t stop. I’m panting and shaking and sweating, and it’s surreal. I didn’t know that it could be like this. _It’s so good_. It feels amazing and just—

Her tongue is flat against me and making these wide circles. And then—then Ginger pushes back the hood to my clit and I let out a shout at the sheer intensity of it. I want to pinch my knees together so bad, because it’s too much.

_Too much, too much, too much..._

It’s—it’s—fuck I don’t even know. Air feels limited, like I can’t get enough of it as white hot pleasure courses through my body. I’m tensing all over as I try to breathe.

My jaw is flexing and unflexing and my eyes are screwed shut tightly despite the fact that I want to open them and _see._ I want to look at Ginger so badly, but can’t bring myself to. It’s just—it’s just—

The tone of my voice keeps rising, higher and higher and higher until I’m emitting little squeaks as my body tightens more and more... I can feel my clit hardening until it’s too much. 

I take in a deep breath and then—well—

Everything seems to go white. 

I’m orgasming hard, my legs akimbo and my mouth opens wide and everything seems to feel like it’s too much. It’s overwhelming. I’m pushing and pulsing and wracking so hard that the bed shakes. Ginger seems to double down on what she was doing, and I’m screaming as I’m forced to ride it out. I can feel myself pulsing and pulsing and _pulsing_ against her tongue, which is getting softer with each of my convulsions.

“ _I can’t_ ,” I’m sobbing, “I can’t, I can’t. _Ginger_ , I can’t. I _can’t_ —”

I don’t even know what I’m saying. 

And then it’s like I’ve hit a wall. 

A wall that I shatter through because wave upon wave of pleasure is washing over me and pulling me down. The second orgasm isn’t as intense as the first, but that doesn’t mean that it’s not as good. I’m unaware of everything except for how hot Ginger’s mouth is against me and how my heartbeat is distinctly in my clit and how wet everything seems to be... 

_“Oh my God!”_

I’m going to die, this must be what death feels like. It’s not the worst way to go, I’ve been through worse. This would be a lovely way to die. Maybe that’s why Ginger was put into my life—to kill me. It probably has to do with Simon (all my near-death experiences have been). (Maybe she’s a Goblin, it would explain how she’s so perfect.)

When Ginger finally pulls away from me, she’s leaving wet kisses on my inner thighs and licks softly at my vulva. I’m nothing more than a puddle of a human. My limbs are twitching and my core still clenches with aftershocks. 

“You alright?” She asks, her head is resting against my hip and her hands are rubbing soothing circles against my ribs. 

“Yeah,” I say while slightly panting. I feel like melted butter. (What a terrible analogy.) I look down at Ginger and can’t help the smile that’s making its way onto my face. “I’m better than alright.”

Her mouth is swollen and both her mouth and chin have a damp sheen to them that makes me blush, “do you want to see if you can cum again?”

“What?” I ask and try to balance myself on my elbows to sit up, but it’s useless. “I don’t think I can. I’ve never even—” This was the first time I’ve ever orgasmed—well, first _and_ second I suppose—I didn’t think I was capable of it, let alone able to do it a _third_ time.

Ginger narrows her eyes at me and grins sharply, “let’s make a bet.”

I arch a brow down at her, and I know it’s not the most flattering angle of me but I literally have very limited control of my limbs at the moment. “Go on.”

Ginger shimmies up my body, and it’s so much skin on skin contact. I can’t help but shiver at it. “If I can get you to cum again, you owe me taco’s. If you can’t, then I owe you.”

She’s kissing at my neck, and I sigh, rubbing at her back and down to her arse, “fine. I’m telling you that I don’t think that I can.”

“Aggie,” I can feel Ginger’s smile against my throat, “there’s more than one way to orgasm.”

 _“What?”_ I ask. I’ve never felt so out of my depth before. I’ve never been so ignorant on a topic.

Her sharp smile becomes a full on shark-like grin as she pulls away to look at me. I can’t help but gulp. 

We don’t leave my bedroom again until the next morning.

Ginger ends up winning the bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on **[tumblr](https://xivz.tumblr.com/)**!


End file.
